The Truth of Galbatorix
by RNS Intrepidwriter
Summary: How did Galbatorix become evil?  As he dies, he tells Eragon of his past and of a greater evil threatening all of Alagaësia.


**AN: **I'm trying something different. The magic in this story may not be one hundred percent accurate, but I'm attempting. Please inform me of any changes with it, and I'll try to do so.

* * *

As Eragon brought down his sword, killing the last guard before King Galbatorix, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction. Now, after over a century, Galbatorix will face a Rider. While the King might know more powerful magic, Eragon had the forces of Ellesméra and those of the Dwarves to back him up, along with the Varden.

After a fierce battle outside the walls of Urû'baen, in which many of the combatants, including Roran and Arya, were slain, Eragon alone entered the city, where he was met by twelve guards and King Galbatorix on his dragon, Shruikan. After both sides halted on both ends of the road, both Galbatorix and Eragon dismounted their dragons and waited for the other side to make a move. It came when Galbatorix backed off and his guards moved forward. At the same time, both dragons launched into the air and started their own battle. All twelve guards attacked at once and were quickly brought down by magic and the sword.

"Well, Eragon Shadeslayer, we meet at last," Galbatorix said in a low voice. "The last of the Old Riders and what could've been the first of the New Riders. Now, because of your foolishness, and joining the Varden and the Elves, you've caused the last of the female dragons to die here."

"Galbatorix, I've slain more men today then I would've liked to. Unfortunately for you, I saved as much of my energy as I could today for this final battle. I have spared Murtagh's life because I know he and Thorn were forced into battle against the Varden. Now, he's lying unconscious and his dragon's tied up, waiting for me to release them from you."

"How kind, you pathetic fool. The time for you is up, though I'll still offer you one last chance to live. Will you join me, or shall I be forced to kill you?"

"You'll have to kill me, then," Eragon said, his face in a fierce grin.

"So be it, fool," Galbatorix replied.

Both Riders fell silent, putting up mental blocks and other ways to resist the other while trying to batter the other's resistance. Finally, after much time had passed, Eragon broke Galbatorix's shields while his own resistance was severely broken, but still intact.

Eragon finally found what he was looking for and prepared to attack Galbatorix. When the time was right, he purposely weakened his mental shields, distracting Galbatorix enough to attack.

"_Brisingr_!" he shouted, causing blue flames to leap towards Galbatorix in the form of a miniature dragon, which Galbatorix tried to stop but failed to completely defeat the flames. Once the last of the flames died down, Eragon saw that Galbatorix was severely burned, but not defeated.

"_Jierda du deloi!" _shouted Galbatorix, causing the earth to split.

As Eragon knew that this was about to happen by glimpsing into Galvatorix's mind, he uttered the spells, "_Moi stern! Stenr reisa!" _Two things happened at once: the stone next to Eragon changed into a small platform and it rose a meter into the air. From there, Eragon shouted his next spell, "_Reisa du adurna! Thrysta du adurna!"_ which caused water to rise from a nearby water trough and form little spheres of water, which suddenly jetted forward, piercing skin and flesh of Galbatorix.

Once the spell was finished, Galbatorix fell backwards, stunned by what just occurred. Overhead, Shruikan knew what had occurred and there was a loud, piercing roar that filled the air just as he died, crashing down into the palace under which he was fighting Saphira.

Eragon realized at that moment that it was finally over. Galbatorix was spilling blood all over the ground. He seemed to be lifeless, but Eragon knew better. There was still a little life left in the monster before him. Enough for him to hear his name.

"Eragon, I have something to tell you," whispered Galbatorix. Switching to the Ancient Language when Eragon didn't move, he said, "Eragon, I shall no longer hurt you. You have one…set me free. There's…something that…you should…know," he finished weakly.  
This convinced Eragon, who moved off his stone onto the hard ground that wasn't split from Galbatorix's only spell. He was still cautious as he approached the dying man.

"Eragon, I shall tell you the truth of what happened to me before I became the man you knew and fought. I shall tell you how I switched from being just a power hungry Rider to being the man you see before you, who killed all the other Riders and nearly destroyed the dragon race."


End file.
